


Fateful visit to Sinnoh

by Michixx91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Hikari is the best pokegirl dont @ me, M/M, Pre-Relationship, wingwoman hikari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: When Satoshi and Gou traveled to Sinnoh and meet with Satoshis old friend the girl helped them in a way they never excepted to..
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hikari | Dawn/Nozomi | Zoey, but only mentioned briefly - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Fateful visit to Sinnoh

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun wrirting this one! Apparently staying home makes me write lots of fanfics lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Satoshi and Gou sat in the train. "So, Sinnoh today." Gou stated. 

"Yes and I am very excited because we are going to meet an old friend of mine" Satoshi smiled. 

"Yeah, you've told me at least a thousand times." but Gou didn't mind. 

A few hours later the train stopped in Sinnoh. The both boys got out of the train and they saw someone waving in the distance. "Satoshi!" a girl called. 

"Hikari!" he replied and headed torwards the girl. 

The both hugged. "I hope you had a good travel here!" Hikari seperated from him. 

"Yes, we had. Thank you!" Satoshi said "Oh, by the way Hikari? This is my friend Gou, Gou this is Hikari, my friend I traveled with through Sinnoh" he introucded the both. 

"Nice to meet you!" Hikari hugged Gou too and though surprised he hugged her back. 

"Same." Gou smiled. 

The both seperated too. 

In the next moment, the blue haired girl petted Pikachu. "I missed you, Pikachu!" 

"Pika!" the yellow mouse chirped happily.

In the next moment, she looked at Rabboot. "Hi you" she petted the bunny Pokemon between it's ears. Rabbifoot just walked away and Hikari deadpanned. 

"Don't worry, this behavior is normal for Rabbifoot. Rebelious phase after evolving, ya know?" Gou sighed.

Hikari sighed too, knowing this too well. "Oh okay, yeah I understand." 

In the next moment Hikari said: "So, you are research buddies, huh? I didn't know that this is something for you, Satoshi." she grinned. 

"Well" the raven haired said "it's acutally fun. And apart from that, my goal is to become world champion. And along the way, I will help Gou to find Mew. But.. honestly doing everything with Gou is fun!" 

Hikari noticed that certian tone in the boys voice. "I understand." she thought. 

"That's good to hear. Let's gonna eat something?" the girl got her comfirmation, when she heard Satoshis stomach rumble. 

"Well then.." she laughed. 

A little while later, the group sat in a resturant. 

"Oh, by the way, what have you been up to, Hikari?" Satoshi asked. 

"Oh, you know, contests and stuff.. and I got a girlfriend" the girl stated causually and took a bite of her food. 

"Huh?" Satoshi led out. "Since when? And who is it?"

The girl laughed. "Curious as always, huh? It's Nozomi. And we started dating 2 years ago." 

"Oh wow. I am happy for you" Satoshi said. 

"Thanks." Hikari replied. "And what about you both?"

"W-well.. I am single" Satoshi hastily said. 

"M-me t-too" Gou said whilst blushing heavily. 

"Okay.." the girl said.

As she looked at the both, her suspicons got more and more comfirmed. Those both are heavily crushing on each other but doesn't seem to realize it. She knew she had to do something, after all she wanted Satoshi to be happy. 

Later, as the group was on the road again, Gou catched a lot of Pokemon. 

"Your friend seems to be pretty excited about catching all those Pokemon" Dawn said, watching how Gou caught a Shinx. 

"Yeah. He is so amazing, isn't he?" As Satoshi said that, Hikari noticed how fond and soft he looked at Gou. 

"You like him, don't you?" she asked straightfoward. 

"Of course. He is my friend." Satoshi said. 

Hikari checked if Gou was still out of hearing distance. As she saw he was, she stated: "No, not as a friend. You have a crush on him, right?" 

Satoshi looked at her. "is it that obvious?" 

"Yep" she grinned. 

Satoshi wanted to say something else but in that moment, Gou came back approched them. 

"So many new dex entries!" he said happily. 

"Great. But it has gotten quite late. Let's go to the Pokemon center now." Gou npdded as the raven haired said that. 

The three reached the Pokemon center. Damn, Hikari needed to talk alone to Gou. 

She soon had the possibilty because Satoshi was discrated from a call he got. 

"So." Hikari said and looked at Gou "you have a crush on Satoshi, right?" 

As excepted, Gou blushed. "I-I..y-yeah.. I-I do" 

She laughed. "Hey, don't be emberassed. A lot of girls and I think even some boys who traveled with him got through this."

"R-really? You too?" The boy asked. 

"Yeah, even me. I have a girlfriend now but I am bisexual. Of course I got over the crush long ago. Plus I think it's different with you. the way he looks at you.. I've never seen him loking at anyone like that. Confess to him tonight, believe me, he feels the same." 

Gou nodded and in that moment, the other boy came back. 

"So, guys I have to leave. I will see you tomorrow" Hikari said and after a short goodbye, left the two alone. 

As the two were in their Pokemon center room later and Satoshi under the shower, Gou tired to come up with an idea to confess to his crush. It can't be that hard. 

He sighed and he saw satoshi come out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajama. 

"You can go to the bathroom now." the raven haired smiled at Gou and that is what Gou did. 

When they both layed in bed later, Gou decided to break the silence that was surronding them. 

"Are you asleep, Satoshi?" he whispered. 

"No" came the answer. 

"Okay good. Because.. I have to tell you something important." he climbed off the stairs of the bunk and stood over Satoshis bed a few moments later. "you can do this" he thought. 

"What do you want to tell me?" satoshi asked, curiosity swinging in his voice. 

"I.." but Gou decided that actions are sometimes better than words so he just pressed his lips on the raven haired lips softly. 

Satoshi didn't hestiate to return the kiss. 

They kissed for a while and after a little while, Satoshi slightly pulled on his wrist so that Gou landed on him. 

"S-Satoshi..." Gou seperated from his lips and was clearly emberassed. 

As he Gou wanted to get up, he hindered Gou to do so. "Nope, you are staying here." 

"O-okay.." Gou cuddled against his chest and closed his eyes. 

Cuddled against each other they fell into a deep slumber. 

What they didn't know was, that Hikari was standing outside, looking at them and smiling happily. She was very hapy for the both and she knew she had done the right thing.


End file.
